


i’m fine (i’m not fine)

by thatdamhufflepuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, it finally sorta mentioned, klance, klangst, lances death, lance’s sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamhufflepuff/pseuds/thatdamhufflepuff
Summary: Dying and coming back has no side effects or warnings.He’s fine.





	i’m fine (i’m not fine)

Lance’s heart stopped.

His lion was struck and his heart stayed cold and unmoving until Allura brought him back to life.

But he was fine.

His hands always seem to be too cold, his heart doesn’t quite beat the same, and all he feels is numb inside.

But he’s fine, right?

Dying and coming back has no side effects or warnings.

_He’s fine._

Ever since Shiro returned from his stay in the Black Lion, everyone’s been keeping a close eye on him. He’s never left in a room alone, he’s watched during meals, and Keith pulled his own mattress into his room. Lance isn’t so sure if it’s because they’re worried or distrustful of him.

He opts for worried, it seems most logical after all, even if they’re all a bit tense after the recent situation.

Coran scans Shiro with one of the medical devices he managed to grab every night to make sure he’s alright after dying. 

_Why doesn’t Coran check me?_

He’s fine. He doesn’t need to be checked.

It was late at night, and Lance sat with Hunk and Pidge, staring at constellations. They looked for any familiar stars, knowing that they were still weeks away from being close enough to the solar system to see them.

“Did you guys ever imagine pearly gates?”

Pidge and Hunk turned to Lance, confusion written on their face.

“When you die, did you ever think you’d see pearly gates with everyone you love behind them?”

Hunk shrugged. “Don’t know man, maybe you could ask Shiro if he saw them?”

“I don’t need to, I already died myself. I didn’t see anything, it just felt like I feel asleep.”

Pidge turned. “Lance, you didn’t die. We would have known.”

He shook his head, letting his curls cover his eyes. 

“My heart stopped. My body stopped working. I was dead for fifteen minutes until Allura brought me back.” Lance stood up, brushing himself off. 

“You know what? I’m fine, and it’s getting late. I’m going to bed.”

Lance was hoping they’d tell him to stay, but Hunk and Pidge stayed silent, watching him leave quietly before going back to tinkering.

He shouldn’t be so surprised. They haven’t been paying much attention to him lately anyway.

He remembers what the pain felt like. The lighting— it burned, and it felt like every single cell was on fire.

But he’s fine.

He’s just over reacting.

On the way back to his room, Lance found Keith leaning against one of the hallway walls, petting his wolf quietly.

“Hey.” Lance slid down the wall next to him. 

“Hey,” Keith slid his hand down the wolf’s fur. “You doing okay?”

“I’m doing just fine.”

“Lance.” Keith turned towards him slowly. “I’ve matured a lot during those two years. You don’t have to lie to me.”

Lance nodded slowly. “It’s just that, I died Keith. I fucking died and nobody fucking cares. It hurts knowing my soul can leave my body and not one person would notice.”

“You died?” 

Lance laughed hysterically. “Yeah, I did. I sacrificed myself for Allura, luckily she was able to bring me back. Maybe I’m just overreacting.”

“You’re not overreacting, Lance. I didn’t even know that you died until this moment. Did you have Coran check you out afterwards?”

“No, I forgot.”

“You should have him do a short scan tomorrow. If you need to talk, or even just rant, I’m always here.”

Lance got up and let his hand linger on his shoulder for a while. “Thanks.”

When he got to his room, he felt a little bit at ease.

His shoulders were less tense then they were before. His soul a little bit more at ease. 

He isn’t fine.

But that’s okay. 

Because he will be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this. idk why i wrote this is kinda just popped into my head and ya girl loves angsty one shorts so you know i had to do it to em


End file.
